


Dear Alec/Dear Magnus

by alistoney, astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec are relationship goals, SO MUCH FLUFF, We cannot overstate the amount of fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: The last thing Magnus or Alec want to do is spend a month apart.  But when Magnus has to go to a meeting of all the High Warlocks halfway around the world, that is exactly what they have to do.At least they have fire messages.A series of love letters from Alec and Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372346) by [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a). 



_ My dearest Alexander,  _

_ I have arrived here in Bangkok and am settled in nicely.  The High Warlock invited me to stay in her home but I felt better having my own space.  She understood. When you’ve lived with one person for so long, it becomes difficult to live with anyone else, even for such a short period.  Particularly when I knew the only person I would want to see upon waking is my beloved, who is sadly on the other side of the world. _

_ I wish you were here with me to enjoy this hotel.  The bed is too big for one person and if it weren’t for the humidity in the air, I know I would be cold all night. There is a large tub that just calls for two people to soak in it and it is near a window that looks out over the entire city.  We should do something like this in the loft when I return. We haven’t remodeled in quite some time. Or we could just take a bath and see where the night takes us. That actually sounds better. A night of you wet and in my arms? Yes, the possibilities are endless.  _

_ Sorry, where was I?  Thoughts of you often distract me and I need to be on alert until I come home to you again.  The conference starts tomorrow and while I understand why you couldn’t come with me, it doesn’t make this any easier.  What I wouldn’t give to have a friendly face here. Most are pleasant until you turn your back, but we all know far too much about one another to relax entirely.  Everyone has heard the story Lorenzo was throwing around before I managed to get my position back so I think I will have to play nice if I want to have any support from the warlock community going forward.  I hate playing nice. They remember it for too long.  _

_ My darling, please try not to work too hard while I’m gone.  I know you. If you think you are going to throw yourself into work as a distraction, think again.  I have already recruited your sister and parabatai to make sure you eat and sleep and go home once in awhile.  And if that doesn’t work, I’ll call in reinforcements.  _

_ Biscuit.  _

_ You’ve been warned.  Don’t think I won’t do it. _

_ Time zones are difficult so I hope you don’t get this while you’re asleep.  Speaking of sleep, I have a large bed and heavy eyes so I think I’m going to go rest for awhile and pretend you are here with me.  Only a few weeks, my love, but I miss you already.  _

_ Stay safe and know I love you.   _

_ Always yours,  _

_ Magnus _

* * *

Alec got the message as he was walking to his office and he almost dropped the paperwork he was holding in his haste to grab the message out of the air. 

He’d had the worst day. There were three missions that needed his approval and he hadn’t been able to look over any of them because Jace decided to go and piss off a Seelie and Alec had to take care of it. 

He sighed in resignation as he looked down at the message, assuming it was going to give him another thing to add to his to-do list. 

Instead, he felt himself smile as he saw the familiar curling handwriting on the paper. The stress and frustration seeped from his body as he dropped his paperwork on his desk and sat to read the message. 

He was grinning by the time he was done and grabbed a pen and paper. 

* * *

_ Dear Magnus,  _

_ I just got your message. It’s only been a few hours but I already miss you terribly. I’ll admit just seeing your handwriting made me smile, even though this entire day has been a terrible one. Jace decided to be an idiot as usual and I had to save his ass (as usual).  _

_ Every time something frustrates me I tell myself I’ll be home with you in the loft soon, but now that won’t help. Because the loft just isn’t home without you. I’m going to have to sleep in our bed with the Chairman, you know? He’s going to suffocate me without you there to stop him. You’re going to owe me that bath just for dealing with that menace of a cat while you’re gone.  _

_ I am sure that you can play nice with your fellow warlocks for a few days and I will always be here for you to complain to about your woes after a meeting. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Lorenzo is an ass, but I have full faith in the fact that you’ll be able to win your support back in no time. You’re too charming not to, and I’m not just saying that because I love you.  _

_ I can’t believe you’re threatening me with Clary, low blow. I promise not to overwork myself. Izzy already gave me a talking to this morning that I assumed was your doing, it seems I was correct.  _

_ I hope you sleep well in that too big bed of yours. I love and miss you. See you soon.  _

_ Always and forever,  _

_ Alexander _

* * *

The telltale buzz of a fire message woke Magnus and he caught it as it flew up to him.  Recognizing the handwriting at once, Magnus started the day with a smile on his face, something he hadn’t thought would be possible so far away from his love.  He chuckled listening to Alec talk about his parabatai. Even through written word, that fond annoyance Alec held for his brother came shining through. 

Homesickness flared in his chest at the idea of Alec and Chairman in their bed.  What he wouldn’t give to be there instead of here dealing with grumpy warlocks who all have too much power and yet desired more.  But if he wanted to stay on as High Warlock for the foreseeable future, this was where he needed to be. At least for now.

Magnus dressed and readied himself for the day, though his mind was back in Brooklyn where he longed to be.  Soon, he told himself. And until then, he tucked Alec’s letter into the interior pocket of his waistcoat for safe keeping.  Alec might not be there with him, but the love they shared was in every word of that letter and Magnus would keep it close until he got back home again.  Keeping it close to the heart that beat for one man alone. 

His Alexander.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the news from 12 hours ago, we could use some fluff, don't you think?

_Dear Magnus,_

_I tried to make coffee this morning and it was horrendous. I'm never going to berate you for conjuring up coffee from who knows where again. I promise. Who knew it was so hard to make decent coffee?_

_To be honest, I’ve gotten a good amount of sleep lately so I don’t really need the coffee. It’s more of a habit. It’s been a quiet couple of days. For some reason, the world has decided not to fall apart for once. Of course, it would be my luck that this would happen as soon as you’re gone. I don’t know what to do with myself with so much free time. I almost found myself wishing for a demon attack, just so I’d have something to do._

_The Chairman has been occupying your side of the bed constantly since you’ve been gone. I think he might miss you just a bit. I guess that’s something the two of us have in common. I never thought I’d sympathize with a cat but here I am._

_Izzy misses you, too.  She was talking about some new makeup palette yesterday that you’d love and that you needed to go shopping with her when you got back._

_I miss you the most, though. Miss coming home to find you in the middle of something for a client and being able to watch your brows furrow in the cute way they do when you’re concentrated (don’t argue with me, it’s cute and you can’t convince me otherwise). I miss waking up to your floppy morning hair and kissing you in the morning. I’m going to need a long lazy morning when you get back to make up for all the mornings we’re losing because of this conference._

_Okay, I’ve got to get to the Institute for the morning briefing so I have to go, I hope your conference is going well and it hasn’t bored you to death yet. Love and miss you._

_Always and forever_

_Alexander_

* * *

 

Three days in and Magnus was ready to just give up and go home.  Sure, he needed to be there and his status as High Warlock depended on him making friends and influencing people so to speak.  But as nice as the hotel was, it wasn’t home. Because home was Alexander, not a place.

While in the middle of a meeting, Magnus received a fire message that had him grinning.  “Excuse me. This is an urgent matter,” he said, schooling his face into the most neutral expression he could manage.  Once away from the prying eyes of the other warlocks, Magnus read the letter from his beloved, his smile growing larger and his heartwarming with every word.

While letters and phone calls were helping, seeing Alec’s words made the homesickness grow stronger, particularly knowing that the city was calm for a change and they might have actually had time for one another.  

He knew he couldn’t leave, though.  Two and a half more weeks and they would be reunited.  Though he had the hotel for a month because time meant nothing to most of their kind and these meetings often ran long simply because they forgot to end them.  

So while he couldn’t leave, he could at least make Alec’s day a little easier and a little brighter.  First and foremost, he sent a coffee to his lover’s office, one that was perfectly brewed and made just the way he liked it.  No one should have to suffer through bad coffee.

The meeting would continue on whether he was in there or not, so Magnus started his letter, needing the comfort of communicating with Alec if he had any hope of getting through the rest of the day without portalling home, or portalling half the High Warlocks to Edom.  They were an annoying bunch.

Magnus hoped he wasn’t as bad as the rest of them.

* * *

 

_My dearest Alexander,_

_By now I hope you have received your coffee.  Don’t feel bad about the way yours turned out.  Why do you think I use magic? I have managed to brew a grand total of four good cups of coffee in my entire life.  And I grew up in the part of the world where coffee is grown. I mean, the name of my mother’s people and language is literally a term for coffee.  Java. I should be able to make it, and yet it alludes me almost every time._

_I digress._

_I cannot believe that the universe saw fit to make things easy for you the one time that we are separated and cannot enjoy the free time together.  It is cruel. But please don’t wish for a demon attack, darling. I can’t hope for anything that puts you in danger. If you need something to do, I’m sure Raphael and Simon are fighting again (though, when aren’t they?) and without me there, they might need a mediator.  It would certainly keep you busy but I can’t guarantee that you won’t walk away with a headache. I love my boys but they are infuriating sometimes._

_Tell Isabelle I will take her shopping in Rome whenever we both have a free weekend.  I owe her for watching out for you while I’m gone. Not that I don’t think you_ _can_ _look out for yourself, more that I am not sure you_ _will_ _._

_The meeting is as slow and boring as one would expect and only the anticipation of these letters keeps me going.  That and the knowledge of what an awful High Warlock Lorenzo was and how it is my duty to my people and city to be here so he never gets control again._

_When I get back, we are taking several days off.  You, me, the bath, and the bed. We can watch bad movies and get reacquainted so to speak.  Or, you could come here. Bangkok is lovely this time of year and I would love to show you around.  (I know why you couldn’t come with me but that doesn’t mean I will stop trying to convince you otherwise.)_

_I must get back into the meeting before they notice my prolonged absence.  Give my love to Isabelle, Biscuit, Maryse, and Chairman. Tell Jace, Raphael, and Simon to behave themselves.  I miss them all._

_But most of all, I miss you, darling.  It just isn’t the same sleeping without your soft snores and your warm body.  I will make this up to you as soon as we are together again._

_Love forever and always,_

_Your Magnus_

* * *

 

Alec had finished his paperwork early and his hand was halfway to his phone to text Magnus to make him a portal home when he remembered that Magnus wasn’t even on the same continent. He sighed in resignation and put the phone away, deciding he’d find something to keep him at the Institute. Because home wasn’t really home without his favorite person there to share the space with.

He ended up in the training room, sparring with Clary when they’re interrupted by a fire message. Alec jumped at the opportunity of some sort of work to keep him busy and snatched the message out of the air. When he looked down at the message he couldn’t help but grin. When he looked back up at Clary she was grinning at him knowingly.

“Sorry,” he said, holding the fire message up in explanation.

Clary shooed him away with a wink “Go on, I bet you have some _very important_ Clave business to attend to.”

Alec grinned back at her and nodded before he turned and made his way back to his office to read the message in private. Something gave him the feeling that Clary knew exactly who the fire message was _really_ from.

He smiled as he sat down on the couch in his office and then grinned wider when he saw the cup of coffee sitting on his desk. He got up and grabbed the cup before settling down to read the message. An unexpected pang of sadness jolted through him as he imagined Magnus’ voice as he read the words. The sadness was quickly replaced by a fond warmth though, as he read promises of days spent entirely in bed. When he had read the message twice and ran his fingers over the familiar handwriting he opened his drawer and placed the message inside, right next to the first one Magnus had sent him. He then, opened his phone, thumbing to his contacts and called Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo from [ShumDario News](http://shumdarionews.tumblr.com). Any one _not_ think that was Alec's face when he got his coffee from Magnus? I didn't think so.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Alexander,_

_I miss you so much it physically hurts to be away from you.  Are you sure you can’t come to visit? This conference is starting to grate on my nerves and there is only one man in the world who can calm me down when I am as frustrated as I am now.  (And not the good kind of frustrated either, though that is certainly there and probably adding to my already bad mood. What can I say? I am quite fond of your body and the things you can do with it.  I miss that almost as much as I miss your warm eyes and gentle smile.)_

_Perhaps I should start from the beginning.  Two days after your last letter, we were having a discussion about building bridges with the other races, particularly the Shadowhunters.  Of course, I had to mention your Downworld Cabinet meetings and the openness with which information is shared between vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and nephilim.  I left off the Seelies as I am still upset with them and Meliorn needs to grovel for quite some time before he gets my forgiveness._

_Juan Carlos, the High Warlock from Lima, pointed out that I am only praising your work because I am sleeping with you and that maybe Lorenzo was right that I was too affected by my emotions to be truly impartial.  He then went on to list all the reasons he believes I am overstating the usefulness of these meetings. He even doubted whether or not they truly happened or whether it wasn’t just you telling me Clave secrets after we have sex in exchange for me selling out the Downworld._

_Normally I can let comments like that roll off because I’ve heard criticism of my love life for years and this is nothing new.  However, the moment they brought you into it, questioned your loyalty to your people and your integrity, I saw red. Which is why Juan Carlos’ hair is now a vibrant orange and will stay that way for several years.  He might be a High Warlock but he doesn’t have my power so he’s stuck with that hair until the spell wears off and I forgive him._

_I won’t forgive him._

_I would say I feel bad about losing my temper but I am certain that he is the reason behind my banishment from his country so even if he hadn’t said those things about you, he still deserved it.  Needless to say, Lima is probably not going to be considered an ally for some time. Miami, Chicago, Barcelona, and Las Vegas all thought it was the funniest thing ever, though, so, in the end, I lost one ally (who probably never would have sided with Brooklyn anyway) but gained four.  Between them and New York’s other boroughs, along with London, Madrid, and Stockholm who have been my friends for centuries, I will be coming out of this meeting in a stronger position than when I went in._

_The exchange has left me antsy and lonely though.  It would be better if you were here. I managed to distract myself with a little shopping this afternoon.  I now have gifts for Raphael, Catarina, Biscuit, Isabelle, and even Blondie. And maybe one or two for my favorite Shadowhunter.  If you think of anything Maryse or little Maxwell would like, let me know. I’m at a loss at the moment. Maybe jewelry for your mother?_

_I hope things have been calm enough that you are staying safe but busy enough that you don’t have time to be lonely.  I feel like that is a very fine line and one that we are both unlikely to find. But I can hope._

_I love you, darling.  Ten more days and I will be back in Brooklyn.  I am counting the minutes until I see you again._

_Always,_

_Magnus_

* * *

 

Alec hadn’t heard from Magnus for two days but it felt like a lifetime. He understood why Magnus had to go, of course, he did. It was important as a High Warlock to have allies, and after the whole Lorenzo fiasco, Magnus needed this conference in order to do that. Alec knew that. It didn’t make it any easier though.

He had woken to Chairman on Magnus’ side of the bed once again and had just stared at the ceiling a moment. He allowed himself to wallow in his pity, with only Chairman as a witness, when he heard the sound of a fire message. His mouth had already quirked into a smile before he’d even grabbed the message out of the air. He knew who it was from.

He read the message while still lying in bed, turning to lay his head on Magnus’ pillow to breathe in his scent as he did. God, he missed him.

As he read through the message he couldn’t help but hide his head in the pillow and laugh, loud and unabashed, before rummaging through the side table to find a pen and paper.

* * *

 

_Magnus,_

_I feel like I should tell you that I disapprove of your actions against the High Warlock of Lima but I don’t think I can. I’ll be honest with you, I haven’t laughed that hard in a while. I think I scared Chairman out of the bed. I am flattered that you decided to defend my honor in such a thoughtful and creative way. You better have photo evidence or we’ll just have to invite Juan Carlos over for tea so I can see this orange hair for myself. I was hoping we’d be able to lift your ban eventually, but I guess I’ll have to put my dreams of a romantic getaway in Peru to rest for good. We’ll find somewhere much better. I’ll start looking at travel brochures. I hear Belize is wonderful in the summer. Me, you (preferably sans shirt), some wine, and the beach. What do you say?_

_I’ve never been the best with gifts but Max has been particularly obsessed with comic books lately. He didn’t come out of his room for days at one point because he’d managed to get his hands on a whole stack of them from who knows where. My mother will love anything you get her. By this point, it’s highly probable that you’ve charmed her into loving you more than she loves me._

_Work has picked back up which I’m thankful for. I know you worry about me but you’ll be pleased to hear that we’ve managed to avoid any disasters the past few days. Though that will probably be changing soon, given that both Jace and Clary are on duty for patrol tonight (wish me luck)._

_Before things started picking back up I was going so stir crazy, I actually took up your idea about mediating Raphael and Simon to keep busy.  I ended up with vodka and Simon and I definitely walked away with a headache but it wasn’t from having to mediate a fight. He doesn’t know how to shut up, but I’ll admit, Simon’s not so bad. He let me talk about you for god knows how long without getting annoyed. I might even say I enjoyed his company. You can’t tell him I said that though._

_Although Simon might be good company, he’ll never live up to you. No one will ever live up to you. I’ve been counting down the days till you return to me. Ten days, that’s all we have left until I can have you in my arms again. Ten days. So short, yet I know it will feel like a lifetime._

_I miss you with all my heart._

_Yours always,_

_Alexander_

* * *

 

Magnus smiled, reading Alec's letter.  He could hear his lover's voice, the lilt of his laughter at Magnus' antics that only Alec ever seemed to find funny.  He missed him so much and so many days stood between them and their reunion. He would make the best of it because there would be no point in being separated for this long if something good didn't come of it.

Rereading the letter instead of paying attention to Malcolm ramble on about whatever his latest quest was, Magnus was struck with the thought of him and Alec on the beach in Belize, with nothing but sun, surf, and cocktails.  

Sure, it wasn't a difficult thing for him to simply snap his fingers and make things happen but doing this the mundane way would take far more time and occupy Magnus until someone more interesting began to speak.  Catarina's seminar on healing magic and mundanes was bound to be worth listening to but until then, it was just blowhards with an overinflated sense of their own importance.

In a burst of magic, his laptop appeared in front of him.  Magnus set to work, arranging everything so that when he was done here in Bangkok, Alec and he would have two weeks of uninterrupted time together.  

Glancing across the table, Magnus smirked, "Juan Carlos!" he hissed, causing the foul-tempered High Warlock to look up and glare at him.  Magnus snapped a quick photo and used his magic to create a print of it, as well as hard copies of their reservations for Belize. He then snapped his fingers, sending both items to Alec's desk where he hoped it would bring a smile to his lover's face.  

Alec had been so patient with this whole thing, he deserved everything Magnus could give him, and then some.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep fighting the good fight on twitter. #saveshadowhunters #pickupshadowhunters


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Magnus,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t written to you for the past few days. Work has suddenly gotten extremely busy. Clary and Jace ran into trouble during their patrol (of course) and I think Izzy has been giving me things to do to try and keep me busy. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t that urgent that I look over her weapons inventory. I appreciated it all the same._

_Madzie also came over last night. Cat had a long day and Madzie had too much energy like she always does, so I offered to watch her. We watched Tangled (we found it in one of your drawers). I have to say, Flynn Rider is pretty attractive for a cartoon. And overall it wasn’t as bad as I’d assumed it would be. Though, I don’t get how Rapunzel was able to get anything done with that much hair. Madzie loved it though, and she even made me learn the songs. It was a disaster. I wish you had been here. We both missed you. So much so that we decided to create a present for you. It was Madzie’s idea but I helped. We drew you a little picture of the three of us and Cat. I did your hair and your eyes. I know it’s not Clary’s level, but I’m pretty proud of myself. I think it looks exactly like you and Madzie agrees. Madzie insisted that you be doing a funny pose so that’s why your legs look like they’re bent at an odd shape and we couldn’t find the right shade of blue for Cat. But we tried our best, I promise. We were going to wait until you were back to give it to you but when I told Madzie how long that would be, she said she couldn’t wait. So, instead, I’ve attached it to this message. I hope you like it. Madzie and I definitely had a good time making it for you and I think it helped us miss you a little less._

_My mother also came by. This morning actually. I think she’s also caught onto the fact that I’m missing you a bit too much. I made her french toast to prove I’m not actually a terrible cook. She was so surprised that I was slightly offended!_

_The fact that everyone is trying to keep me busy means I’ve gotten to the point where I can’t hide how much I miss you anymore. Or maybe I’ve just never been good at hiding what I’m feeling when it comes to you. Either way, I can’t wait for your conference to be over so that I can have you back. Thailand has kept you for far too long for my tastes. You’re not allowed to leave me for this long ever again. I don’t think I’ll survive._

_Maybe next time you have to leave, I’ll force you to portal me into your bed when I miss you… for cuddles obviously ;)_

_Only a few more days until I can see that face I love so much. I’ll try and hold on until then. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Alexander_

* * *

 

After over two weeks of dealing with warlock drama, half a world away from his family and friends, Magnus was done.  Just done. For people who lived for so long, they could really act like the sky was falling over every little thing.  Magnus wanted to go home. Go home to Alexander and Cat and Madzie, and his little group of wayward Shadowhunters, wolves, and vampires.  Wanted Brooklyn, where the drama at least involved people he loved as opposed to people he tolerated.

Marcel, the High Warlock of Montreal was blabbering on about something Magnus couldn't bring himself to care about when the fire message arrived.  Marcel looks offended but with his pinched face, Magnus didn't know if he was capable of looking any other way. Magnus shrugged, unapologetic, and looked at his letter.  

Not just a letter!

He would firmly deny that a few tears fell from his eyes at the sight of the beautiful picture, drawn for him by the people he loved most in the world.  The woman sitting next to him was kind enough to offer a tissue without saying a word. He dabbed at his eyes as he read Alec's words.

"So it is true.  You really do love a Shadowhunter," the woman said softly.  "I'm not sure any of us ever thought that would happen."

"Trust me, I'm as surprised as anyone but I think if you met Alec, you would understand a little better."

She patted his hand, whispering, "Anyone who can make Magnus Bane feel that deeply is someone I would like to meet.  Bring him by the next time you are in town."

Magnus nodded and got to work on his letter, figuring he'd missed enough of Marcel's diatribe that there was no point in trying to start paying attention now.

* * *

 

_Alexander,_

_If this were a war of words, I would have lost.,  Both your letter and the drawing actually brought me to tears.  I miss you so much, you and all of our family. That drawing you and Madzie made for me was the sweetest most thoughtful gift I have ever received.  I was sitting in the middle of a meeting, crying, looking at a drawing of my family._

_Family, Alexander._

_Before you, I never thought I would get one.  It was always going to be Catarina, Raphael and me against the world.  Well, and Ragnor too but he would have vetoed all our decisions and just been a big buzzkill.  (I miss him.) Now, though? Now I have a man I love more than I ever thought possible. I have Catarina, my sister in every way that matters and our beautiful niece Madzie.  I have my sullen vampire son and the overly talkative one. And I have your motley crew of Shadowhunters who I have come to consider my own._

_I think it was completely reasonable for that thought to bring me to tears._

_Also, I must thank you and Madzie because that drawing had an unexpected consequence.,  Who knew that an adorable hand-drawn picture of myself could get me an ally, but the High Warlock of Lisbon was sitting next to me when I received that message and apparently our story warmed her normally ice cold heart.  If you ever wish to go to Portugal, Alexander, we have a standing invitation to stay with her whenever we wish. I don't know if you've ever been there before but it is beautiful._

_As for the other points in your letter, I am glad that your family is watching out for you while I am away.  Tell everyone I miss them next time you are together. Even Jace. Shocking, I know, but I am in a sentimental mood so he may as well benefit from it as well._

_Speaking of, I am thinking it would be easier for you to tell me about the times Biscuit and Blondie do not get into trouble.  Will save on ink and hand cramps since it happens so infrequently._

_I promise to never stay away from home this long again, or if it is unavoidable, you will be coming with me.  It is as hard for me as it seems to be on you and I don't ever want to go through this again._

_Three more days, my Alexander, and we will be together again.  I plan on holding onto you and never letting go._

_All my love,_

_Magnus_

_PS- If you think Flynn Ryder is attractive, I have several more Disney movies we need to watch.  I sense a movie night for the two of us (and Madzie, of course) in our near future._

* * *

 

Alec was in the middle of a meeting with Luke when the fire message appeared. He couldn’t hide the grin that made its way onto his face as he excitedly snatched it out of the air.

He remembered Luke was there only after he’d read the first few lines. His heart had flipped over in his chest and his eyes had gone damp at Magnus calling him his _family_ and only then had he glanced up and noticed Luke staring back at him with soft eyes.

“It’s um- it’s from Magnus,” Alec explained, voice surprisingly choked with emotion and Luke nodded fondly.

“We can finish this up later.”

Alec nodded gratefully as Luke got up to leave. He knew there was a reason he’d always liked Luke. When the door had shut behind him, Alec turned back to the letter. He laughed proudly at the idea of his and Madzie’s art creating an alliance and something fond curled into his chest over Magnus’ teasing about Jace and Clary and the promise of a movie night.

The ache of missing Magnus grew stronger with every word and by the time Alec got to the end of the letter he found that a few years had slipped down his cheeks. _God_ he missed Magnus so much.

Alec ran his fingers over Magnus’ familiar scrawl and smiled to himself. He opened the drawer that held all of Magnus’ previous letters, which was now overflowing, and tucked the note beside all the others.

Three more days, he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #saveshadowhunters #pickupshadowhunters
> 
> Keep tweeting!


	5. Chapter 5

_Alexander, my darling!_

_It’s over.  I have my allies and the places to watch out for (mainly Lima, Montreal, and for some reason, Houston), and I don’t have to see most of these warlocks again for another century.  Finally, everyone is going their own ways and I can finally return home._

_But, I’ve been thinking..._

_I still have this room for a week and you have been working so hard that I think you could use a break.  Talk to Isabelle and see if she can cover the Institute for a few days. I’ve spelled this letter so if you send it back to me, it will actually open a portal.  Right here to my hotel room._

_Our hotel room?_

_I’ll wait two hours and then return if I haven’t seen you.  I know I could just call but it feels more romantic this way.  A grand gesture, a symbolic running into my arms._

_Or maybe I’ve been watching too many sappy movies at night._

_Either way, I miss you my love and we will see each other in only a few hours time.  It is up to you whether it is in Brooklyn or Bangkok._

_Eternally yours,_

_Magnus_

* * *

 

Alec sat up in bed when he heard the sound of a fire message and pulled it out of the air. He let out a relieved breath before he’d even read past the first full paragraph.

It was over, Magnus was coming home. Alec would get to see those beautiful eyes again and he’d finally get to hold Magnus in his arms for as long as he wanted (which was forever).

As he read the rest of the message he moved out of bed and to Magnus’ study without even thinking about it.

He took out paper and sent off two fire messages.

One to Izzy, telling her she was in charge of The Institute for the next week and one to Cat, telling her to make sure Chairman was fed in their absence.

If it hadn’t been almost a month since he’d seen Magnus in the flesh Alec might have thought choosing to leave his duties at The Institute behind would be a bad idea. Hell, he _had_ made that choice three weeks ago when Magnus had asked him to come with him to the conference and Alec had told him he couldn’t. He hadn’t known then how hard it was going to be.

Now, with the ache of three weeks without his boyfriend, he was sure Izzy would be able to handle The Institute for a few days. Alec deserved a break.

After he’d sent the fire messages to make sure New York didn’t go to hell while he and Magnus were gone, Alec went back into the bedroom and pressed a kiss to the still snoozing Chairman’s head.

“See you in a week,” he murmured into the cat’s fur and grinned giddily.

He then held up Magnus’ letter and sent it back to him, smiling when the familiar feel of Magnus’ magic swept into the air and a portal opened in front of him.

Alec stepped through into waiting arms.

Magnus was running a bath when he heard the portal open.  He didn’t even think twice, just grabbed Alec’s hand the moment it was in sight and pulled him into a tight embrace, mashing their lips together.  The kiss was inelegant as it was passionate but after so long of being apart, Magnus only wanted closeness.

“My love,” he whispered against Alec’s lips before kissing him once again.  His hands ran up and down Alec’s chest and sides, his arms and back, touching him as if memorizing every plane of his body.  There would be plenty of time for that later but it didn’t stop him from getting a head start now.

As the kiss faded to chaste pecks on the lips, Magnus smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges as he looked at Alec, at the man that he loved.  “You’re here. You’re here.”

“I’m here,” Alec grinned.  

Magnus grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him to the couch.  He would have preferred the bed but the couch was closer and some things couldn’t wait.  

Namely Magnus, whose patience had run out days ago and was existing solely on sexual frustration and spite.  He made it through the conference, Lorenzo be damned, and now he was going to enjoy his reward.

Later, Magnus laid his head on Alec’s shoulder where they were tangled up on the large couch in Magnus’ suite. Alec dropped his head to lay on top of Magnus’ and basked in the familiar scent of sandalwood that he’d missed for so long.

Alec used the same shampoo Magnus did, but smelling the sandalwood after a shower that didn’t involve Magnus joining him and being annoyingly distracting just wasn’t the same as being able to bury his face into Magnus’ hair and breathe him in.

It felt like home, even though they were thousands of miles away from New York.

Alec buried his face in Magnus’ hair as a smile made its way onto his face at the thought of New York.

“If New York blows up while we’re gone, it’s your fault,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ hair and smiled wider when Magnus made an affronted noise in response.

“Do you think we should check on them? Maybe brag about our lavish vacation while we’re at it?” Magnus asked, pulling away from Alec slightly.  He looked positively giddy at the thought, as he magicked a pen and paper into his hands. And with Magnus looking at him like that, how could Alec have possibly said no? “You do some, I’ll do some and then we can go take that bath we talked about.”

* * *

 

_Catarina and Madzie -_

_I hope this letter finds you both well.  I know Alexander has asked you to watch Chairman while we are away and I cannot thank you enough.  After the meeting, we both needed this._

_I’ve never felt this way before.  Being away from Alec physically pains me.  It’s different than it was with Camille when I thought that being apart would make her forget me.  With Alec, it’s that being together soothes my heart and my soul in a way I never knew before him. He is the love of my very long life and I am blessed to have him._

_Sorry, I am feeling sentimental, even with him here beside me.  Which reminds me that he and I have plans, so I will sign off with this._

_I love you both and hope all is well.  We will see you when we return to Brooklyn, whenever that might be._

_All my love,_

_Magnus (and Alec)_

* * *

 

_Izzy,_

_I hope everything at the Institute is going smoothly. Thank you so much for covering for me while I’m gone. I can barely believe I’m actually doing this, to be honest._

_Before I met Magnus my duty to the Institute and the Clave was the most important thing to me. I never would have left for a week without notice. But now, I was going so crazy without him that I didn’t even think about leaving my responsibilities behind. I suppose Magnus has changed me for the better. It’s probably not healthy to constantly be working._

_I love him so much Izzy, I didn’t know it was possible to feel this way about someone. I know I’ve said this a million times and you’re probably sick of me talking about Magnus by now but I’m still constantly in awe of how lucky I am to have him in my life. These few weeks without him have only further confirmed to me that I can’t live without him._

_His hotel room is amazing. The windows are huge and you can see the entire city from here. It’s gorgeous. I’m going to need to take some pictures to show you when I get back. There’s also dozens of couches, a private pool, and this amazing looking bathtub. Speaking of I have plans with said bathtub so I should probably go._

_I love you, Izzy. See you when I get back to New York, thank you again for running things while I’m gone._

_Love,_

_Alec_

* * *

 

“Do you have so little faith in our friends and family to think that they would destroy the city simply because we took a few days for ourselves?” Magnus asked later as they lounged in the massive bathtub.  The city spread out below them, sparkling in the dark night. It reminded Magnus of New York but was also so very different. He loved it here. Mostly because of the man currently resting against his chest.  

Alec shifted against Magnus’ chest and turned to look up at him with soft eyes.

“I have faith in most of them,” he mumbled and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ chest, “but you can’t deny that trouble seems to follow Jace and Clary.”

He chuckled softly.  While he loved them both like siblings, they did seem to leave chaos in their wake.  “Simon isn’t much better. Last time we left him unattended he got himself kidnapped by the Seelie Queen, the Praetor, and his own fledgling.  It seems that perhaps everyone in our family are just danger magnets and we should learn to accept it.”

Pausing, Magnus thought back about what he just said.  It was the second time he’d referred to their group as their family and he didn’t know how Alec felt about that.  “Are you okay with that?” he asked softly a moment later. “With me thinking of your siblings and our friends as our family?”  Knowing just how important family was to Alec, Magnus didn’t want to insert himself somewhere he wasn’t welcome.

Alec shook his head, floored by the fact that Magnus even had to ask the question. Sometimes it hit him that even after all this time, Magnus didn’t realize that Alec wanted everything with him. That he was Alec’s whole world. Him, and the little family of downworlders that came with him. Alec loved them all. He moved his hand to cup Magnus’ cheek and looked at him with reverence.

“I’m more than okay with that. I love you, Magnus. And I love the little group of troublemakers that we call our family.”

He leaned closer, grinning as Magnus lips started to quirk into a smile, and brushed their lips together lightly.

“What would you say to making it official?”  Magnus whispered when they pulled apart. He’d thought about it off and on since the moment they got together.  While no one had ever wanted to marry him in the past, Magnus knew that Alec was the one. The one that wanted to spend his entire life with him, legally bound and forever in love.  And while they hadn’t discussed it and Magnus hadn’t planned for this to happen, after their separation for the last few weeks he realized there was nothing he wanted more in the world.  “Marry me? Be my husband?”

Alec smiled, the lights of the city reflected in his eyes. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

When their lips met, the rest of the world fell away and nothing could have pulled them apart.  Even if New York was burning, the rest of the Shadow World would have to deal with it on their own.  Magnus and Alec had more important things to do that night.

* * *

 

_Raphael,_

_I have heard from Alec that you and Sherwin managed to not kill each other while I was away.  I am proud of you. Maybe my two sons are finally growing up._

_Our familial tie is the reason I am writing to you.  As Salmon is likely to hear it from Biscuit who is likely to hear it from either Isabelle or Blondie, I wanted you to hear from me first before he ran his mouth off and spoiled my news._

_Alexander and I are getting married.  I proposed, he said yes, and I don’t know if I could name a time in my life that I have been happier.  I hope you are ready to have a Shadowhunter step-father._

_I hope Alexander is ready to be a stepfather to two headstrong vampires.  I think I will have to explain this to him before we get too far in the planning._

_I would like for you and Catarina to be my suggenes.  Apparently, it is a Shadowhunter thing like a best man and since you are my best man and she is my best woman, it only seems right to have you both stand by my side.  You’ve been there through everything and I can’t imagine the happiest day of my life without you._

_Enough sappiness from me.  I’m sure you are already rolling your eyes like you are apt to do.  You and your stepfather are so alike in that way._

_My fiance is yelling for me.  We are off to see the sights of the city and get some dinner before returning to the hotel.  We only have one more night here and I intend to make it count. We were going to go to Belize when I returned from the conference but now that will be our honeymoon.  Honestly, I can’t wait._

_All my love to you, to Sherwin, and to the clan.  I will see you when we are back in town._

_Your adoring father,_

_Magnus_

_PS- Yes, I wrote that just to upset you.  No, you don’t need to reply to tell me that.  I can sense your displeasure from you. I’m that good of a dad, you know.  Love you._

* * *

 

_Mom,_

_By now you probably know I’m not in New York and Izzy is running the Institute for the week. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know, it was very last minute and I wanted to see Magnus as soon as possible so I didn’t really let anyone except Izzy know I would be gone._

_Speaking of Magnus, do you remember when I mentioned a while ago that I’d been thinking about proposing? Well, Magnus kind of beat me to it. It was amazing. Nothing extravagant just casual and wonderful, in ways that I can’t describe in words. I’ve wanted to marry Magnus for ages now. I’ve been daydreaming about it for god knows how long and yet I still can’t believe this is actually happening. I never thought I’d actually get to marry the man of my dreams. If someone had told me this was happening a few years ago I would have laughed in their face. So much has changed since then...for the better._

_You’re the first person I’m telling this but don’t mention it to Izzy and Jace just yet. I want to tell them myself._

_That being said, I wanted to thank you, Mom, for supporting us the way you have.  Even if it did start out a little rocky. You have welcomed Magnus into our family with open arms and I can’t tell you how much that means to me, to us. So thank you. I don’t even know if what I’m saying makes any sense, I’m a little emotional right now, having just gotten engaged and all. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love Magnus with everything I am, and you standing by my side and supporting that means the world to me._

_I love you._

_Your son,_

_Alec_

_P.S. - What time of year do you think is best for a wedding? I mean I want it to be soon but I also want it to be perfect you know? We’ll talk when I get home, right now I have my fiancé to get back to._

 


End file.
